Mxene is a novel two-dimensional transition metal carbide or carbonitride with a chemical formula of Mn+1Xn, wherein M refers to early stage transition metal, X refers to carbon or nitrogen, and n=1, 2 and 3. The two-dimensional material is obtained through tripping an A atomic layer from an MAX phase of a first-class ternary layered compound, and is named Mxene since it has a two-dimensional structure similar to graphene (Granphene). Since Barsoum and others from American Drexel University chemically tripped an Al atomic layer from a typical ternary layered compound Ti3AlC2 by utilizing hydrofluoric acid to obtain novel two-dimensional sheet-shaped titanium carbide (Michael Naguib et al., Two-dimensional nanocrystals produced by exfoliation of Ti3AlC2, Advanced Materials, 2011, 23(37): 4248-4253) for the first time in 2011, the Mxene material has been widely applied in many technical fields, such as catalysis, water treatment, energy storing device, supercapacitor, lithium ion battery, composite material, or the like etc. (S. Garaj, et al., Graphene as a subnanometre trans-electrode membrane, Nature, 2010, 467(7312): 190-192; Maria R. Lukatskaya et al., Cation intercalation and high volumetric capacitance of two-dimensional titanium carbide, Science, 2013, 341(6153): 1502-1505). After the two-dimensional Mxene is compounded by a chemical method, since the surface energy of a nano particle is relatively high, the two-dimensional Mxene tends to focusing in the aspect of thermodynamics, and is easy to agglomerate and subside in a solution, which greatly affect to give full play to the excellent performances of the novel two-dimensional material. Conducting functionalization on the surface of the Mxene nanosheet may improve the dispersity and the solubleness of the material, but will not affect the two-dimensional nature of the Mxene nanosheet. Due to the high hydrophilia of sulfonic acid groups, a sulfonation treatment to Mxene may not only increase the dispersity of Mxene but also keep the unique nature of Mxene. Meanwhile, since a VDW binding force between two-dimensional Mxene layers is relatively large, it is difficult to obtain a single-layer or few-layer two-dimensional nanosheet even if a high strength ultrasonic treatment is performed for a long time. After a high-reactivity active molecule containing sulfonic acid functional groups is connected with the surface of the two-dimensional nanosheet or is inserted between the layers of the two-dimensional nanosheet, the single-layer or few-layer two-dimensional Mxene nanosheet may be obtained through weak ultrasounds. At present, the preparation of the sulfonated two-dimensional titanium carbide nanosheet has not been reported.